It is hypothesized that pituitary tumor induction may be related to disordered hypothalamic secretion leading to unrestricted pituitary cell hyperplasia (polyclonal tumor). Alternatively, these tumors may arise from a somatic mutation in a single transformed cell giving rise to a monoclonal tumor. In this study, pituitary tumor tissue is acquired for genetic and histomorphologic studies addressing these two hypotheses.